Checkmate
by have-a-cookie
Summary: She glanced at her pieces, "The queen would protect the king, even if it meant sacrificing herself. Much like how you and I would do anything for our friends." Kyoya/OC written for SingingSyd.


**Requested by SingingSyd. **

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, Aiko, or chess. They belong to Bisco Hatori, SingingSyd, and Europe respectively. The only thing I own is the plotline (and Aiko's last name).**

**Checkmate**

Ootori Kyoya was a force to be reckoned with. He was easily the most powerful student in Ouran's aristocracy. He didn't have to try to earn this title. He didn't even have to lift a finger.

And then there was Mazaki Aiko. Who had no power. What was she to Kyoya? She was simply another face in the crowd. Another person who was willing to claw their way to the top.

So when Haruhi had introduced the two, Kyoya gave her a once over, and deemed her to be a fraud. Everything from her poorly dyed red hair (her blackened roots were showing) to the obviously hand sewn uniform (she had mistakenly used hemming stitches rather than back stitches) pointed in the direction of deceit.

Upon further research, Kyoya had discovered that she was an honor's student from another school in the Tokyo district, and she had met Haruhi during orientation. The two had, surprisingly, become fast friends. This didn't change his opinion on her. If anything, it only made it worse.

However, she didn't bother him before, during, or after school hours, so he decided that as long as she stayed within her class (1-C), and away from him, she would be okay.

Aiko, on the other hand, had the situation reversed in her own mind. She, after meeting her senpai for the first time, took him to be a conniving jerk with an ego the size of the blimp. She kept track each of his faulty smiles when she went to the host club, her anger heightening with each one he gave.

However, like Kyoya, she wore a mask of apathy. And she knew she had only talked to him once. She would need to hold a conversation with him again to reinforce her opinion.

Three months had passed when Kyoya walked up to the third music room during lunch. He had done this every other Wednesday of the month for the past two years. Although he had an unnerving feeling about going to the room that day, Ootori Kyoya was not one to break habit.

When he opened the door, he caught sight of long red hair. Sighing to himself, and then smiling for the girl, he said, "Welcome Mazaki-san. I'm sorry to say that this room is for hosts only until hosting hours, which begin after school."

Aiko had cleared her throat, "Would you like to play a game, Ootori-san?"

Kyoya glanced at the table she was sitting at. In front of her was a chess set, the pieces already set up. He looked at Aiko, "I apologize Mazaki-san, but I have plenty of work to do. If you come by after school-"

"Just, one game of chess Ootori-san. I hear you play fairly well."

Kyoya looked at the girl, who was staring at him expectantly. He sat in the vacant chair across from her. He watched her, but she only continued to stare. He gave her a half smile and said, "White makes the first move."

Aiko turned the board around so the white pieces were on Kyoya's side, "Very well. Go ahead."

Kyoya considered his options before selecting his knight. Aiko chose a pawn. Kyoya chose a pawn as well. Aiko moved her pawn again. Kyoya countered with his queen.

"Playing the queen already?"

"A war is never won without a leader."

"I thought that would be the king."

"Not in my book, Mazaki-san."

There was a long pause and several more pieces played before Aiko spoke up again. "This chess set is a bit like your club." she said, moving a pawn forward two spaces.

"Oh, how so?" Kyoya asked coolly, mirroring her move.

"Well," she moved another pawn, "think of the positions. Haruhi, your newest member, is considered a pawn," Kyoya captured her pawn with one of his own, "used when you need her services and disposed of when you don't." She used her knight to take his pawn. "I'm sure you saw that move coming."

Kyoya's glasses glinted. "Perhaps. So, if Haruhi is the pawn, what do make of the knight?"

"The knight is much like Mori-senpai. He has the ability to take out many pieces at once, if the situation gives him the chance. The knight is a strong piece, originally placed at the sides of the king and queen, it's the piece that is sworn to protect them…much like how Mori-senpai watches over his fellow club members."

"That's quite perceptive, but if you hadn't noticed," Kyoya moved his bishop, "if the knight stays far enough from several of the pieces, he is safe. However, the bishop can easily take out the knight." Moving his bishop diagonally, he successfully took out Aiko's knight.

"Correct. This is why the bishop is like Honey-senpai. He is Mori-senpai's weakness, save for, perhaps, the queen." Aiko studied the pieces before her, contemplating the next move before choosing to sacrifice another pawn. Surprisingly, Kyoya moved a rook instead of taking the pawn.

"And the rooks?"

"The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. The rook is set on either side of the bottom row on the chess board. Opposite sides of the spectrum, just like the twins themselves."

"You sound like you know us well, for only being here a few months."

Aiko only smiled. "The rook is a precious piece, as it can be used when the player needs help in securing a checkmate. You have a plan already?"

"Chess is a game that requires one to think far in advance. I could see no way of winning without moving my rook now."

Aiko grinned and captured his rook with her knight. "I have similar views. A true player must always think three moves ahead of his opponent."

Kyoya only shrugged and moved his king, successfully taking the knight. "I think four."

Aiko blinked in surprise, "You would sacrifice your king for my knight?"

"It isn't a sacrifice when my king is not in danger."

Aiko pursed her lips. "The king, is obviously, like Tamaki. The king is the most important piece, but it can't make very many moves. Tamaki, while he was the one who created the host club, isn't the one running the show, is he?"

Kyoya didn't respond, so Aiko made her next move. The third music room was quiet for a few minutes, the two players cautiously deciding which move to make.

"I see you haven't moved your queen." Kyoya noted.

"I save the queen for when I need it."

"You never did tell me who represented the queen."

"I thought it was obvious." Aiko said coldly. "The queen is the piece that can move, in a sense, everywhere. The queen is a powerful piece, the most actually. Much like you. You're the person who calls the shots in this club, correct?"

"You have more perspective than I thought, but tell me something, Mazaki-san. If you consider my half of the chess board to be like the club, what do you consider your half to be?"

Aiko stopped to consider the question. She glanced at her stolen pieces, and looked down her remaining ones. "There are only two pieces that give any meaning. The first is the king. Unlike yourself, I consider Haruhi to be a very precious person to me. She's the piece I would sacrifice all others to protect." To prove her point, Aiko moved her last rook to take Kyoya's bishop that was a move away from checking her king. In turn, he took out her rook with one of his own.

"And the other?"

Aiko moved her queen towards her king piece, "The queen, I find, represents myself. Hidden in the background, slowly watching life unfold, gathering information, yet able to move around freely without running any risk myself."

"It seems we have something in common." Kyoya said, picking up his own queen and sending it in the direction of Aiko's pieces, taking out her last knight.

"I suppose there is one more similarity then."

"And what would that be?"

Aiko looked at her last two pieces sorrowfully. Dutifully, she positioned her queen in front of her king. "The queen would protect the king, even if it meant sacrificing herself. Much like how you and I would do anything for our friends."

Kyoya moved his rook. "So I hope you see what this means."

"Naturally." She said, sighing. "I pass."

"Checkmate."

Aiko sighed. "So it seems you've once again captured my king."

Kyoya allowed himself to smirk victoriously, "You make a formidable opponent Mazaki-san. I might one day see you as my equal."

"The feeling is mutual Ootori-san."

"We will have to do this again someday."

"All in due time, but I won't let you take my king so easily." Aiko said, standing from the chair. "Thank you for playing with me today. You have certainly changed my original opinion of you."

Aiko turned and walked briskly out of the third music room as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang. Kyoya stared at the door, and smiled, mentally changing his opinion as well.

"You're welcome, Aiko-san."

**A/N: o_o Seriously, yo. I've been trying to understand chess since the 3****rd**** grade…after writing this…I still don't get it XD…anyways…I hope this was ok. It wasn't romantic or anything…since…I can't write romantic Kyoya with like…20 chapters of foreplay XD. Plus, it's not in his character to be a romantic. But, it's hinted. So, I get points there! Right…right? *sighs again***

**BTW - I've only played a full game of chess about 3 times and…I lost all of them. So, a lot of what I wrote was probably wrong, but I've always wanted to write a one shot about Kyoya and chess. And look…I got my wish :P**

**Extra note (in case you wondered): He calls Aiko by her name at the end because he sees her as an equal now. And not as a kohai and stuff. Just, clearing that up just incase…**

**Extra Extra note (sorry if you hate reading all these): Does anyone here know of a good manga hosting site that's set up like onemanga? Because onemanga is being taken down and as much as I like 9panels, it's not the same ;_; so uh…yeah! Tell me if you know! (BTW - IT CLOSES 2 DAYS BEFORE CHAPTER 81 OF OHSHC WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OUT! WTF IS UP WITH THAT!)**

**Erm…hit? Miss? Review? Please! *puppy eyes***


End file.
